Perfection Has More Than One Meaning
by SweetHeart546
Summary: Contains spoilers! TiaXRempo. Rempo has been harping Tia about how she's doing an awful job in decideing who to spend the rest of the new world with and the choice Tia has picked out already isn't exactly the person Rempo would like to see her with.
1. Wrong Choice

A/N: First _Avalon Code _story and I'm a little worried about how I'm portraying each character. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors. I don't have a beta. I appreciate everyone who reads and everyone who reviews. Thanks for your support. Onward!

'_The end of life as we know it is here. For man has strayed from the path. _

_I shall incinerate them with the earth and from their ashes a new world _

_Will be born. Let us bind a deal between us, for you shall obtain my _

_Heart's desire. Now reach out your arms and receive me, know the truth _

_And record it for it shall fill the coming world. As long as corruption _

_Exists the flame of destruction will come. Until we attain true enlightenment.' _

_-exert from Avalon Code (Opening) _

Wrap this concept around you. For say you were a typical person. Nothing exactly extraordinary about you. I'm sure this concept isn't too advanced seeing as most of us live a life as such. Then your chosen to be the creator of the next world to come. Everything you do/ record is what the next world will be like. It's your choice what the next world is based off of. It's up to you what stays and what goes.

" You do realize that you can _change _that world. Like for say Duran being in the next world. Honestly, Tia?" Rempo pressed moving his chained arms angrily.

"Why does it matter, Rempo? What if I was in love with him." Tia smiled up at Rempo's skeptic face.

" You mean what if he was in love with you? That would make sense." Rempo grinned

" I guess….but romance has never been my top priority. Because of that one sword that automatically means he has to love me? It was a friendly gesture." Tia pouted, running down the towns entrance.

" You're a nice kid, it can be misperceived at times." Rempo smirked, trailing behind the book wielder.

" I think it's really sweet that Duran has a crush on you, Tia!" Mieli piped, coming up from the book as well.

" Duran doesn't like me and he's just a friend. I mean he's really kind, but I don't have feelings beyond that." Tia huffed protectively.

'( Someone better inform Duran then)' Neaki responded calmly, sending a slight chill to crawl up Tia's spine.

" Romance is a debatable concept. There's no point arguing over it." Ur answered blankly, floating over Tia's shoulder as she sat herself on the fountain.

" Can we please, drop this topic. I feel awful talking about this." Tia huffed, he smiling features changed from one of happiness to slight anger.

"(Sorry, Tia. You're a sensitive girl surrounded by insensitive people)" Neaki heaved floating around Tia.

" Your one to talk! We aren't insensitive compared to _you_." Rempo blazed, making faces at Neaki's stolid expression.

" It's expected. As much." Ur sighed, calmly going back into the book.

" I'm so sorry Tia." Mieli said soothingly placing a hand on Tia's shoulder. "I think everyone's just curious and….. Hehe Rempo's just a hot head."

Tia walked silently back to her small cottage, her thought dragging her down.

"Why are they all harping me about Duran? Rempo was the worst though, what if I was really falling in love with Duran? What would that matter to him?"


	2. Dead Give Away

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I need a little bit of an encouragement. I'm not exactly the brightest person in the world so it's nice to know someone likes what I write.

" Tia….. Your wasting time. Again." Rempo sneered viscously. Since the time at the fountain it's been nothing but side remarks and sneers from him.

" Rempo, cut it, I want to do the town this favor. Besides the locusts are endangering people and I don't want anyone to get hurt." Tia sighed compassionately.

" Who gives a damn about the locusts? Your just about the only one who comes out here." Rempo crossed his chained arm over his chest.

" Duran does what if he gets hurt? Then what? Besides knowing him he'd attempt to fight them and just end up seriously injured." Tia responded, finishing off the last of the locusts.

" Is that why your doing this?!" Rempo hissed.

"(What if it is? What does it matter to you? Besides, I doubt that's Tia's only intention.)" Neaki breathed airily.

" Go, Tia! It's lucky Duran has someone like you to protect him." Mieli giggled. " I just wish you'd go a bit easier on the poor little dears. They just need compassion and love!"

" Your doing a splendid job, Tia, don't let Rempo's selfish remarks deterge you from doing what the chosen what _should_ be doing." Ur answered, through all the commotion he still remained cool and collected.

" Rempo, I didn't do that just for Duran. Why are you being so impulsive?" Tia inquired, walking back down the path to start home.

" I'm not impulsive! Your starting to sound like Ur. Don't lecture me." Rempo growled. Floating along with the book wielder.

Tia watched the spirits all float back into the book except Rempo who floated along side with her, a sour look graced upon his face.

" I won't bother with you seeing as you only snap at me when I try to figure out what's bothering you." Tia pouted angrily. She had grown close to Rempo and whenever he was upset with something she was usually there to calm him down, but seeing as she was the thing upsetting him what could she do?

Rempo huffed impatiently. " Are you blind Tia?! Or just stupid? Forget it, I'm done. Like hell I was a hot- head before wait till you see me now. Oh boy!" Rempo yelled nastily. His crazed looked frightened Tia to no end. She had seen him get angry but…. Not like this.

" Rempo, stop harping at me and tell me what's bothering you! I'm not going to play games with you. I'm not! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and I don't need you to play hot and cold with me." Tia snapped at him. Her loving features swapped with a nasty glare.

" Oh bull-shit, Tia, you're the one playing games." Rempo hissed, moving his face closer to Tia's as if to frighten her.

She stomped he foot and moved in closer to him as well.

" Games? What 'game' have I been playing, Rempo? I make it bluntly obvious when I'm feeling something. You'd know if I felt a certain way. My facial expressions give it away." Rempo stomped and watched the girl painfully.

" Y-you would?" His eyes grew wider.

"Yeah, you would." Tia yelled, still heated from the recent argument.

" Well then it's settled, there's nothing else to say. That comment said it all."


	3. Happiness Has A Heavy Price To Pay

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Here we are, already at chapter 3. I'm very grateful to my reviewers and even to you silent readers, thanks for taking the time to read my little pass time.**

" **Tia, I'm worried about Rempo he's been gone for quite awhile." Mieli said fear and concern lacing her voice.**

**(" Did anything happen, Tia? I'm not exactly shocked Rempo blew **_**another **_**thing out of proportion, but even Rempo doesn't need six days.") Neaki's comment could've been taken as one of concern, but her tone of voice sounded merely amused.**

" **He shouldn't be running from his problems. That doesn't ever solve anything." Ur scolded then floated contently next to Tia. " I do suspect something though." Ur said suddenly as if answering his own thoughts.**

**("Care to share?) Neaki responded icily. **

" **I believe that Rempo has been trying, and failing if I might add, at concealing his emotions."**

" **I don't completely understand." Tia answered, biting her lower lip. " What do you mean exactly?"**

" **What I mean is that, if I am correct, Rempo has possibly fallen quite hard over you." Ur smiled, though it wasn't conceded it was proud. Proud of Rempo, not himself.**

" **That has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life! Tia…" Mieli sighed dreamily. "Your so lucky. To have someone fallen in love with you." **

**(" Luck seems like a logical explanation since spirits and human aren't supposed to be developing crushes on one another.") Neaki hissed at Mieli's fantasy.**

" **Correct, but just because spirits aren't **_**supposed **_**to fall in love with other doesn't make them **_**unable **_**to, besides Rempo isn't one for rules." Ur puckered his lips skeptically. " It isn't wise to be telling you to go off and be happy together and just about defy our and your people's laws. There's a reason as to why spirits separate themselves from normal humans." Ur explained heartily.**

**Tia sat on the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sat and listened to each of the spirits explanations and sicker by the moment at each contemplation. **

" **W-What….. I-if I had fallen in love with him as well. I can't even be with him?" Tia choked back a light sob, cursing herself for letting her vulnerability show.**

" **Tia." Ur placed a gentle hand on the girl's back and attempted to soothe her by changing his tone from a preaching tone to a loving and compassionate tone.**

" **Spirits, or fairies as humans call us, and humans just aren't supposed to even be in contact with humans let alone be friends with one or heaven forbid in **_**love**_** with one. We're all your friends. Your our very best friend, but love takes a whole new plane." Ur explained gently.**

" **Why?" Tia muttered, one-word responses would do her good now. It prevented her tone from drifting from low to high.**

" **Humans and spirits used to be in contact with each other all the time. We grew very fond of each other and we considered each other neighbors, but humans…..you know how some humans get. They become selfish, disgusting, power hungry creatures. A lot of them do only what they feel will be prosperous for themselves. Spirits mostly dwelled on Irish and British land, but once we realized how vial some humans can be we went into hiding so your people wouldn't invade our land and kill our people. Spirits don't trust humans and humans don't believe in spirits. It's better that way." Ur inquired on his ancestors hazy past.**

**Tia covered her face slightly and bent her head over her knees. **

" **I c-can't….. mmm…. This isn't fair." Tia concluded, saving herself the trouble of having a break down. **

" **Forbidden love…. Oh how tragic! I'm sorry, Tia. There should be nothing in the universe that stops true love. It isn't right! Creatures shouldn't be told what and what not to love. Love is love. Love is boundless!" Mieli protested heatedly.**

**(" It's incredible that the only times you get worked up and make slight sense is when your fighting for something as feminine and cliché as love.") Neaki rolled her eyes. (" Though you make a point. I never thought that Rempo could harbor feelings such as this, but he is truly in love with you. When it comes to love that is like this….. Beyond lust and desire….. There shouldn't be restrictions.") Neaki turned slightly red at her comment and sighed, covering her cheeks.**

" **Of course I agree with them, Tia, for once, and only this one time, you should think with your heart and not with you mind. Do what will make you happiest." Ur sighed. " But be warned. There'll be a heavy price to pay for happiness. Like all other things in life that are worth having, this won't come easy."**

**A/N: I hope it wasn't OOC and I hoped you enjoyed that little piece of fairy history. I had to do a little research for this chapter. **


	4. The Fire Spirit and the Hero

A/N: My summer vacation began so that means updates will be more frequent and hopefully my writing will perhaps improve, no promises. Thank you to all my reviewers and to the silent readers. I hope this chapter isn't too awful.

" Six freakin' days and still nothing." Rempo cussed to himself lightly, before resting gloomily on the rock on top of Sunny Hill. " Forget her, I don't need her. I'm Rempo, the powerful fire spirit." Rempo said loudly attempting to show his old fiery personality without breaking down over the fact that he was nothing short of miserable.

Rempo smiled contently and his proud tone. 'See, Rempo, your getting over her, no big deal.'

" Tia, I love you! Would you please be my girlfriend?" Rempo lifted his head rapidly and stared at Duran's figure, holding the a flower from his hat and speaking to a tree stump.

"Your shitting me, he isn't planning on asking her to be his girlfriend!" Rempo hissed to himself, watching heatedly from the stone he was lounging upon.

" You've got to do this, Duran, be strong! Heroes don't back out!" Duran cleared his throat then recited that little phrase that got Rempo's blood boiling.

" Tonight, Duran, **tonight.** No backing out now. It's now or never." Duran squeezed his eyes shut an began repeating that to himself.

" I'm going to break this kid in half!" Rempo muttered fiercely to himself.

" Tia, I love you, I love you, I love you." Duran yelled grinning. " I can do this. I love her! I want this!"

" Third law of spirits, do not harm humans, they aren't as powerful as you." Rempo snarled, temper rising by the second.

" I'll show her how much she's inspired me to be a real hero, to not back out, I love her. I will do this." Duran smiled shakily before turning around and marching down the hill.

Rempo breathed heavily muttering numerous curses at the same time.

" Duran, doesn't deserve her! He's out of his damn mind if he thinks I'd ever let her end up with him as long as I'm still alive and running. Screw being upset with her, I'm going over there." Rempo fluttered upward and then went straight down the path to Tia's home.

XXXXXX

" Let's get this over with, Rempo." Rempo knocked and waited patiently. No answer. " Hmm? What he hell?" Rempo knocked again this time with more force. Nothing. " She's either ignoring me or…." He lowered himself and sat on the porch. 'What have I done? She's never going to speak to me and now…..Duran…… he'll get to her first. Well I loved her first! I saw her first!!….. No I didn't Duran probably grew up with her and I was just a part of the little league that helped her with this world and Kullervo. We've been through so much together and she still feels _nothing _for me.

" Rempo?" Rempo shot his head up and stared at Mieli blankly. Apparently it never occurred to him that where Mieli was Tia wasn't far behind.

" We've been looking everywhere! We've all been worried like crazy!" Rempo sighed, 'splendid I caused an uproar with my friends.'

" What's wrong? Aren't you glad your back? I've never seen you this quite….." Mieli whimpered girlishly.

"Of course there's something wrong! Tia hates me and now Duran is going to sweep her off her feet and I'm left with nothing. I don't mean to spread my pity party, but I've never been so angry and miserable." Rempo answered. " Mieli, I love her, I'm surprised that it didn't make me longer to come back." Rempo finished with slight passion in his voice.

" Don't you dare be so silly, Rempo, Tia doesn't love Duran. It takes two!" Mieli smiled lovingly at Rempo's upset expression.

" Doesn't matter. If you heard all he said…. I know Tia she won't want to hurt his feelings and be like ' Oh er…. Okay?' and then I, who actually loves her, will be heart broken." Rempo complained.

" Oh Rempo….. Shut up! Please? Come with me and stop filling your head with those ridiculous ideas." Mieli scolded at the shocked Rempo. His mouth dropped slightly when she told him to rudely be quite. Mieli dragged him along back to Sunny Hill.

" I was just….."

" You were here at the wrong time, Rempo, Tia's here _now._"

A/N: I have to admit I like this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it as well. Though it was very short. A


End file.
